Sherlock Holmes Poor Boy
by Haribo01908
Summary: Sherlock holmes and watson are on another case read to find out more


Harry Palmer Page 1

Chapter 1Holmes gasped at the sight a teenage boy, roughly 14 years old, was dead in the area of Piccadilly-London at roughly 2pm. Blood had oozed out of the boy's blood stained once blonde hair. The boy had died a few hours back and an old lady from the house next to the scene had reported it; she was suffering from amnesia so she wasn't a reliable witness at all. The police had come but Holmes got rid off them quick so they didn't leave fingerprints, he was protective over his work. "Tragic isn't it, so young" Holmes breathed "Yes very tragic indeed" I agreed His death was caused by a sudden push as a dark, red and bruised hand mark was placed on the boy's pale white skin. He had also hit his head very hard, which caused the flow of blood, yet the corner wall by his head was clean and there was no blood near by except the crimson puddle he lay on. He had several slits up his arm indicating he was from a scared and dark background, an obvious target for the school bullies. Holmes turned away in disgust and searched the scene.

"A-HA Watson we have a lead my boy" Holmes pushed aside a hedge of nettles to find footprints.

"Well done Holmes very clever indeed" I said

"Hmm very strange…all the shoes are fairly new and of the same style and make" Holmes noticed.

"All different sizes though, 4…7…2 and 6" I liked outwitting Holmes; it was what I did best.

Holmes ignored his remark he was in his own bubble working out the mystery stage by stage. Yet there was one thing that troubled me and he, the shoes and all the clues led to males yet a fresh perfume lingered around the body and the hand mark was definitely from a female. Whoever these murders were they were clever and had outwitted Holmes for the first time in all his cases! They had done this before…!

Chapter 2

Holmes covered the body with a black sheet and left the scene just as it was, letting the police and paparazzi take over. We would come back to the scene but he had to do something first, search for any witnesses or suspects. We followed a path straight to the boy's house just 10mins away in a small street by the name 'Templeton Avenue'. Just a couple more minutes of walking and the dead boy might have been alive. There was silence on the way there; I would just let Holmes do what he had to do and assist when I could.

'Knock' 'Knock' went the door of the cheap semi-detached 2-bedroom house, which didn't look fit to live in at first glance. Well that's London for you.

'Hello' said the teary mother and the shaken dad, both looking healthy and in there late 30's.

Harry Palmer page 2

'Hello were here for your boy, what can I address him as' Holmes said firmly.

'You may call him Adam and I know why your here, come in' the dad coughed, he had a deep strong voice that could of came out of a James Bond villain.

I walked in awkwardly brushing against the walls of the hall and into the small living room. Two seater sofas were placed tightly in the room, one 29" TV and a cheap rug was all that was there. The walls were a solid white with grime and black dirt smeared all over. Holmes however walked in professionally and sat straight down, I followed.

"Hello I'm Detective Holmes and this is my partner Watson, we are very sympathetic about your loss but if you want to catch the criminals in this devastating case then we will need to ask some questions" Holmes explained

"Criminals, there's more" the mother cried

"I'm afraid this case is more then it seems there are experienced criminals involved, we don't know who or why but don't worry we intend to find out" I said it straight, not like Holmes and his advanced dialogue.

" There's more oh my this is bad very bad please help me" The dad murmured

"Ask away please…." The mum managed to breath.

"Firstly was he bullied or upset in any way at all?" Holmes asked

"Erm not that we know of he never talked and kept to himself most of the time, he…he slit his wrist for god sake" The dad shouted while shaking and sweating more and more.

"Calm down we need the information or the case will never be solved" I said

"He's the poor boy, get out" The dad cried.

Holmes left with a very worried face whilst I tried to figure out what was actually going on. We were really mystified now.

Chapter 3

"The parents are definitely involved" Holmes murmured

"What are you talking about the dad's crazy and the mums in shock?" I argued

"Weren't you listening you always look forwards my boy you need to go back to police training your noticing skills are poor," Holmes calmly stated

I kept in his fury why would the parents be involved with their son's death. What's wrong with Holmes and his big head, one day it's going to inflate and explode well if that was scientifically possible?

"Look trust me it will all come together you'll see" Holmes chuckled.

I hated his stupid and childish mind games. We were heading towards the school there had to be some reliable witnesses not crazy Dad's or shocked Mum's.

Then we suddenly turned right heading right towards the crime scene no one including Holmes looked at the black bag and we found ourselves knocking on the old lady's house.

"Hello come in," the lady muttered

We walked in to the cottage it smelt strongly of urine but it had a warm homely feeling, or maybe it was the heater on 30 degrees.

Harry Palmer page 2

"Hello were here to talk about the tragedy today involving a young boy named Adam and a group of teens that killed him" Holmes finished

"Oh Adam the poor boy and that evil girl by the name 'Cindy', excuse my memory is playing up at this age, there were nasty kids, oh my, they were…. hello have I met you" The old lady whimpered.

"No we were just passing through" Holmes said not even startled by her sudden memory loss.

They walked out with Cindy on their mind.

Chapter 4

They kept on walking Holmes was in deep thought, at least he was onto something, and I was a very confused detective's assistant at the moment.

"Cindy, Cindy, Cindy, Cindy" Holmes kept on repeating.

I was trying to think of a clever remark or anything that would help but his mind was like scrambled egg. What were we doing there were no reliable leads or witnesses.

"So who's Cindy how do we even know that woman is even speaking the truth?" I asked

"Oh don't worry we'll soon find out, time to go back to school my boy" Holmes said

I smiled Holmes would always make me feel relaxed and happy even in the stickiest situations, Holmes was the one keeping me from retiring. We were at the school 'Dickington Secondary School' and it looked like any school in the poor parts of London tatty, smelly and boring.

The receptionist was roughly 20 with tanned skin and lovely sky blue eyes.

"Erm…we are here for erm…."I was amazed at this lady's beauty my mouth forming a capital O.

"We are here for Adam in year 8 he was murdered this morning whilst walking to school, we would like to speak to Claire in the same year and maybe the same class" Holmes said as if the lady was just another lady in his case.

"Oh poor boy and Cindy is she a witness?" The receptionist inquired.

"No ma'm she is a main suspect" Holmes said

"What from what I know, and I've seen them since the beginning of year 7, there best mates nothing split them up they were like twins!" she explained

"Oh well that puts us in a bit of a pickle, where do we go to find this Cindy" I finally managed to ask.

" It puts you in a pickle, not me, ma'm could you please explain to me his nickname 'poor boy' see we have heard the term a lot this morning and I cant keep thinking its something vital" Holmes asked

Watson knew Holmes was onto something it all made sense him saying I should check my noticing skills earlier, how many clues had I missed so far!

" Oh no I shouldn't of said anything I'm sorry bye and check class A4" The receptionist beauty faded, her tanned skin turning pale white then she fainted and Holmes was on his way not very polite I thought.

We took brisk steps towards their destination A1…A2…. A3….A4! It was a reasonable size classroom and you could see Cindy straight away. I thought

Harry Palmer Page 3

She would look amazing, Blonde hair, perfume and feminine hands. But her once beautiful face was tear-stained and tired her hair knotty and colourless and her hands dirty. This girl didn't look like a killer so who was!

Chapter 5

The teacher, roughly 40 and male with grey short hair and bland old-style clothes, noticed us straight away and answered the door just as the pupils started talking and screaming ' Teachers out' and 'Woo-hoo'.

"Excuse the pupils their 5 year olds in a 14 year olds body" The teacher chuckled.

We weren't going to mention the name 'Poor Boy' anymore the school was obviously hiding the truth about what it meant.

"Hello were here for Cindy" Holmes said

"Oh she hasn't been herself lately is she in trouble? The teacher asked

"Not the kind of trouble you've dealt with in your life" Holmes said

"Oh okay, come in" she said.

They walked in and the class was silent, I guess the look of too old detectives gave the pupils an idea of trouble. Usually the pupils would look at each other trying to figure out who was the one responsible for this unexpected visit. But everyone was locked onto the window. It was wide open and the outline of Cindy disappearing into the streets of Piccadilly was all you could see.

"Try not to make your self obvious" one of the pupils laughed.

No one retaliated everyone was shocked and the laughter of the rude pupil soon turned into a whimper.

Holmes could only do what the population of Piccadilly dreaded…

"Right no more funny business tells me what the name poor boy means. NOW!" The tone of Holmes voice told the kids, no funny business.

Some stupid pupil even dived out the window to follow Cindy.

The teacher however dragged us out and Holmes and I knew that for the first time in this case we were going to get answers.

Chapter 6

"Okay there is a gang of bullies and they name themselves Skullers, they move from school to school and kill pupils and teachers without mercy, Adam told his dad who went crazy as you may of noticed when you visited" Holmes interrupted "Wait how do you know I visited his dad"

The teacher pulled out a gun and poked it hard into Holmes neck.

"I am a Skuller you fool we know everything nothing shall defeat us" The teacher turned the gun to his own head and with one quick movement of his finger he was on the floor with the insides of his skull sprawled across the hallway.

The pupils reacted fast most running through to the main exit but a bodyguard was they're waiting. I was not prepared for what was about to happen as the bullets from the Skullers shotguns blew poor kids away. Holmes had ran towards the bodyguard smashing the shotgun out of his hand and knocking him out with one quick karate chop to the pressure point on his neck. Then

Harry Palmer Page 4

Skullers were running towards Holmes with shotguns and all the time I was watching. Holmes battled it out but as the guards started to ease of him there was a massive gash along the side of his face and he fell to the floor.

I got out of my tranced state and ran towards Holmes not knowing whether he was dead or alive. When suddenly in a blur I was onto the floor right next to the battered, bloody and dead Holmes.

Chapter 7

I woke up chained to a cold and grimy wall, people were surrounding me staring with fire in there eyes. Someone was mumbling words to me but I couldn't understand their language. Then Cindy walked right up to my face.

"Where is he, you jerk" Cindy screamed at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I mumbled, my vision was coming back to me and I knew I wasn't at school anymore. It was far to cold and people were walking around with shotguns. There were lots of computers and terrorist bombs. I knew that these so called Skullers wanted more then just a few deaths in schools, that was only there warning signs to London. They wanted to blow something up and that something was going to be big and big things hold lots of people.

"You like the bombs then, weren't so hard to get you know, came straight from Africa. There'll do anything if you point a gun at them" Cindy laughed.

"Your so wrong, only 14 as well" I said

"Haven't you heard of plastic surgery I'm somewhere in my 20's us Skullers are masters in disguise" Cindy said.

"Well your not a master in murder that's for sure why did you leave Adam dead for us to find" I said

"That granny across the road you see she watched us all that time and called the police whilst we killed Adam we cleaned the blood and left no clues then you came and we ran off" Cindy explained

"Why didn't you kill us and the gran?" I asked

"Oh we did and replaced her with a Skuller, we didn't kill you because the Skuller was supposed to kill you but he didn't, he paid with his life for that mistake, anyway you're here now and the only reason your alive is because I need to know, where is Holmes" Cindy screamed

"Outside this place where there are no guards he said if anything happened he would meet me wherever I am see, I have a tracker on me" I lied but part of me wished it was true, so Cindy didn't know Holmes was dead.

"Well then, George and Harry come with me, lead the way" Cindy unlocked the chains and I dragged my limbs to where I saw light.

Chapter 8

We were outside I now noticed I was on some island. The Skullers chose their place well as there was a mountain to hide in and it was secret.

Harry Palmer Page 5

Then out of nowhere the bodyguard that killed Holmes ran at Cindy grabbed her neck and pointed a gun at her neck. I was in complete shock but used adrenaline to disarm Harry and shoot both Harry and George. I pushed them into the sea and used sand to cover the blood. The gun I used luckily had a silencer and Cindy kept very quite. The bodyguard whispered some words into his walkie-talkie and helicopters came out of nowhere with MI5 agents coming down on zip wire to secure the area. A smile wiped over my face as Cindy was put in a secure helicopter. The bodyguard had now run towards me.

"Nice one my boy you made my job much easier" he said, his voice sounded so familiar.

"Thank you so much I don't know how I could repay you, please could I see your face?" I asked as a black mask covered his face

"Nice noticing skills my boy" He took his mask of and it was he, Holmes.

"How?" I asked

"It takes more than a slash from a knife to finish me, when they took you away I played dead and got the suit of the man I knocked out" Holmes chuckled

"Well what can I say, you're amazing" Watson said shocked.

Holmes's walkie-talkie came on and Cindy was on the other side talking.

"Your nicked Cindy your agency of the Skullers is over" Holmes said

"Right now I have the detonator to all the bombs in that building so if you have any last words…3…. 2…. 1!"Cindy stopped talking and all I heard was the click of the button.

Holmes and me both stared at the mountain in shock then KA-BOOM the mountain exploded and rubble came flying towards both me and Holmes then one big piece of debris smashed both me and Holmes and then it was blackness.

The walkie-talkie came on "HA-HA we've only just begun" Cindy's voice was the last thing Holmes and me heard.


End file.
